


The Death Easter

by GeekMom13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: This is what happens when I'm supposed to be writing another story but a typo in group chat leads to a plunny. Who knew Voldemort suffered from Leporiphobia?





	The Death Easter

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)

"Cissa, this is ridiculous."

"No, it isn't. I saw it when we visited America. The children loved it"

"Does it have to be  _pink?"_

"Yes. Now hush and put it on. I expect the nose as well or I will attach it  _myself."_

Lucius sulked away, knowing he had lost the argument. It was better to agree and be in control of when he could take it off... He did not want a repeat of the naming ceremony. She wanted him to wear the flower on his lapel and when he refused, she stuck it there herself. When he couldn't remove it, he tried to get around the issue by putting on a different outer robe. Upon seeing this, Cissa had attached snapdragons to every single one of Lucius' robes. She refused to allow him to remove the sprig from his lapel for almost a week.

It was apparently Easter this weekend and where he would normally be celebrating the spring equinox, Narcissa had decided to bring in the "new traditions" after a trip to America last summer. He thought the worst of it would be placing an infant in a crate surrounded by animals in his front yard for Christmas. Apparently, he was very  _very_  wrong. Because he was now standing in front of his wardrobe staring at a fluffy pink bunny suit, complete with a basket of garish plastic eggs, gloves and a nose that looked very uncomfortable. Once he swallowed what was left of his pride, he slipped in to the outfit.

This was likely the most humiliating moment of his life. The basket had a  _bow_. Not just any bow. No, Narcissa had found a neon pink basket with a glitter covered bow.  _And the pink glitter was getting everywhere._  As he walked out of the dressing room, Narcissa was clapping.  _At least she is happy_.

"Oh, Lu it is incredible! The children are going to  _love_ it! Let's go! You get to give them all eggs!"

"Why does a bunny have eggs anyway?"

Narcissa waved the question away and continued to lead the six foot tall pink fluffy Lucius bunny down to the ballroom where she had gathered all the children.

"Cissa, who exactly did you have come over?"

"Just the normal group. The Notts, Goyles, Parkinsons, Crabbes, Zabinis, Bulstrudes, Rowles.."

"So everyone we know."

"Of course not! I didn't invite the blood traitors."

Turns out the children did, in fact, get great joy out of Lucius and his new furry pink look... especially the tail that Cissa had charmed to move with him  _just like a real bunny_  she said... Luckily he had gotten her to leave the nose alone. He really did not want a twitching nose.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, the Dark Lord had walked into the ballroom. And screamed. And hid behind Draco.

The  _Dark Lord_ hid behind a very annoyed looking Draco, who was currently rolling his eyes.

"My Lord, not that I'm not honored by your trust in me to protect you, but  _why_  are you hiding behind me?"

"It's a bunny."

"Okay, but-"

"They have hoppy legs. and twitchy noses. HOW CAN YOU TRUST A TWITCHY NOSE?"

Draco had to try  _very hard_  to not point out that they trust someone without any nose at all... That would be very, very stupid.

"I don't know my Lord."

"And what is with them and CARROTS? Why do they need such good eyesight? huh? WHY?"

"To see in the dark?"

"Exactly. Everyone thinks they're cute and cuddly and sweet... but you and I know the truth! They're plotting to overthrow us in the middle of the night!"

"Of course my Lord" Draco was wondering exactly what lead him here. Seventeen, with the supposed most powerful wizard in the world clinging to the back of his robes hiding from a bunny. No, not a bunny. His father, in a fluffy pink bunny suit. In front of all his friends. He was never going to live this down.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing you recognize.  
> Side note: if you know any artists taking requests I would love an image for this wonderful, wonderful plunny


End file.
